Finding Out
by Alison16
Summary: For months, Lily's been watching the forest waiting for something out of the blue to happen. What happens when one night it finally happens? Lots of Jily fluff and rated T because when is Sirius ever appropriate?


First Jily fanfic! I've got some PJAO and HoO fanfics, too. Check them out if you're into that stuff!

* * *

Lily has never regretted wearing her Mary Janes this much before. She kept in mind that they were not exactly running shoes. Especially when you're running in the forest. Especially the forbidden forest. _Oh bollocks_.

_'If Lily wasn't so stubborn,'_ Lily thought, _'Then Lily wouldn't have blisters all over her feet,'_

Now usually Lily doesn't speak in third person, but for some reason she liked scolding herself that way. And now was the time for self-scolding. Especially if you're Lily Evans, stupid, stupid, Head Girl, Lily Evans.

The only reason why Lily was feeling so cross with herself right now was because of the fact that she was being chased by, well, a werewolf. She's been running and hiding for about half an hour from the thing ever since it heard her step on a branch almost a quarter past midnight. Lily noted that _if_ she made it out of this mess, she'd take some lessons on being stealthy from one of the Marauders, most preferably Remus Lupin.

Lily didn't mean to be chased by the werewolf. It's just for the past who-knows how many full moons she's been up in the her part of the head dormitories, late at night, looking out the window and trying to find something out of the ordinary. Since the full moon in June last year, she's been having this nagging suspicion that not everything was right in her beloved Hogwarts. There was something in the air that was trying to get her to realize that there was something wrong. So every full moon - she didn't know why the full moons, something would just urge her out of her bed - she'd look out her window and watch over the the Hogwarts area. And for a long time, she saw nothing. She had a feeling it was a werewolf. The howling, the full moon. It had to be. Then one night, this night actually, she saw it. She noticed something in the corner of her eye zip past one of the trees, out of the Shrieking Shack and into the forbidden forest. And Lily, the smart girl everyone knows her to be, apparated into the forest and followed the creature.

It took her a while to find the wolf again, but then she came across it tearing leaves off of bushes, growling at something. She walked to hide behind a tree but that's when she stepped on the damned stick and caught the attention of the werewolf. She stood, frozen, watching the werewolf, while it slowly sauntered towards her growling quietly. Her breathing got heavy and she was getting nervous, her hands were getting clammy. She didn't know what to do. Does she run? Or will it chase her? Does she just stand there? But then he could catch her easily. While she was arguing with herself, a stag ran by, catching hers and the werewolf's attention. As the werewolf turned to follow the stag, it ran into the bushes and then a black dog came out. It ran to the opposite side of the wolf and into the bushes, where a little rat ran out scampering into the other bushes. The stag came out running the other way, and the dog into the other, and then the rat. It went on and on. Oddly, the werewolf looked puzzled, tilting its head to the side, just like Lily. Then she noticed the dog had stopped running by, leaving just the deer and the rat. Out of nowhere a very familiar voice called out, "What are you doing? Run!" And so she did. Running towards who-knows-what. Lily could hear the wolf growl loudly behind her, so she ran faster.

And well, that's what brings us to where we were. Lily Evans running in her uncomfortable Mary Janes.

She was getting _very_ tired. Lily's never had to run so much and so long before. It didn't help that she tripped so often, either. Lily could feel scratches form on her legs from running into things. She was close to giving up and letting the thing do what it want to do with her but she was scared. She didn't want to die. Not like this. She had so much going for her and this would just ruin everything really. She didn't want to get bitten either. She'd have to go through whatever this thing was going through. Involuntarily turning into a wolf once a month and chasing idiotic teenage, redhead girls. So she ran. And that's when she was pulled to the side, into the the bushes. She fell down into a sitting position falling onto someone's lap. Her back was pressed into her captor's chest, which was like hers, heaving heavy breaths. One hand wrapped around her arm and the other was clapped over her mouth, the hand, also like hers, sweaty.

She mumbled against the hand, but her captor only let out a quiet, "Shhhh,"

So she did, "Shhh," and shut her eyes tight. Even though she was out of the wolf's sight, she was still scared. Yeah, she was hidden, but that didn't mean the werewolf still couldn't find her. He could catch her scent or maybe she'd do something stupid again, like sneeze, or step on another stick. Maybe her captor wasn't even a her saviour. Maybe he or she was a Death Eater and had better plans for her. Better ideas of ways to kill her. Oh Merlin, she was going to die.

Not long after she fell into the bush, she heard the werewolf rush past them. She stiffened and the stranger squeezed her arm, as she gasped. It was oddly comforting, though. They waited a while until the stranger released her and turned her around.

Him. Out of all people. _Him_.

"What sick joke is this Potter?" she half yelled. James clapped a hand over her mouth and rolled his eyes. He put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. She looked at his hand on her mouth and slowly nodded.

"Merlin, Evans, you're going to get us killed," he leaned back onto a tree trunk, ran a lazy hand through his sweaty hair while his chest moved up and down. His whole body was sweaty. That's when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Oh Merlin. Save her now_.

Fortunately for Lily, James didn't catch her staring. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and tapping his fingers on his lap rhythmically. She cut off her gaze and straightened herself out, "Potter, what mess did you and your trouble making friends get into now? Why is there a werewolf running freely through the forest?" she whispered.

"We have to get you back to the castle," James said, not answering her question, "Like right now," He stood up and offered her his hand, which was still sweaty. Hesitantly, Lily took it and stood up. James continued, "We're not too far and Peter informed Pomfrey, so she should be waiting for you. Oh Merlin, you're all scratched up. Oh Merlin's beard," James rambled, checking her over.

"James, what's going on?" Lily asked. Instead of answering, James tugged on her arm and pulled her towards the castle. In no time, they made it to the castle where Pomfrey was waiting eagerly. James ran up to him and said, "She's got scratches everywhere,"

Pomfrey nodded, "I've got something to fix this, don't worry James,"

"She's got some all over her legs, a real nasty one on her right knee you see," he said pointing to her leg, "Sh-she's got one running down her arm over 'ere Ma'am," he gently pulled her arm and showed the bleeding scar to the nurse, "And-"

"Mr. Potter, I understand your worry for Ms. Evans, but I believe you've got something _else_ to do at the moment," Madam Pomfrey said.

"R-right," James stuttered nodding. He ran his hand through his already-messy-enough hair, for the millionth time, "Right. I should get going," he gave Lily and Madam Pomfrey a weak wave and ran off back into the woods.

"Wait!" Lily called, "Come back here you prat! Tell me what's going on!" but it was too late because he disappeared into the trees.

"C'mon Lily, let's get you all patched up," Pomfrey said. She lead Lily into the hospital wing.

After Pomfrey was done with Lily, she sent her back to her dorm and told her to get a some rest. Lily had other plans.

She tried so hard to squeeze something out of Pomfrey. Anything that would explain everything that happened in the woods, but Pomfrey was good. She kept her lips zipped and didn't say much to Lily.

And in Lily's defence, it was very rude of Pomfrey to do so. Lily was just chased by a werewolf for Merlin's sake. She could've been _killed._

She entered her room, changed into her pajamas, grabbed her wand and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. Lily then walked over to the door that would lead into James's room and opened it slowly, checking if anyone was inside. His room was like hers, and other than the clothes and parchment thrown everywhere, it would've been an exact replica of hers. She closed the door and walked to the couch next to her and moved some of James dirty clothes to the side with her wand.

James was a _slob_. Ties, white shirts, robes were hanging anywhere they could hang, his broomstick was just lying in the middle of floor where it could be easily tripped on, books were thrown open on his bed, his desk, his chairs, the floor, everywhere. If this wasn't James Potter's room, she would've cleaned it all up.

Lily began to feel her eyes drift close and for awhile she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. That was until she heard the infamous whining of Sirius Black.

"I feel like I was just thrown against a tree. Oh right! I was! Bollocks, Moony's dead to me tomorrow. I'm going to-" he paused and it caused Lily to lift her head up only to find three boys staring at her with curious and guilty looks on their faces. Sirius Black holding an ice bag over his head, Peter Pettigrew rubbing a cloth underneath his eyes and Remus Lupin, who was knocked out cold, slung over James Potter's back. James was still, Oh Merlin, shirtless, and so was Sirius. Peter was fully clothed and Remus was wrapped in a blue blanket.

Lily stared at James bare torso again. In the bedroom's lighting, they looked... Well gorgeous. Tan, well built from Quidditch, smooth other than the scratches.

Her eyes slowly pulled away and she slowly looked at Sirius. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and nodded towards James who placed the sleeping Remus onto his bed. Sirius was paler than James but in an okay way.

"Oh Merlin," Peter sighed looking at Lily and drawing her attention away from the shirtless boys, "Good evening Lily. Pleasure seeing you here, really. Now I know everything looks bad right now and I'd understand if all you want to do is yell at us, but I must get going as I'm extremely exhausted, and I do want to get a good seat at the great hall 'morrow. I'm sure Prongs and Padfoot can keep you entertained," and before Lily, or Sirius or James could stop him Peter was gone heading towards his room.

"Delightful little thing that Wormtail is isn't he," Sirius muttered. James picked a shirt up and wiped his glasses with it, but unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for Lily he didn't put it on.

James put his glasses back on and sighed as well, "You should've let me know you'd come and visit me this evening," he started, "If I'd known I would've cleaned up a bit, and left these idiots in the forest," he smirked at her.

Lily stared at them with enraged eyes, James and Sirius took a conscious step back away from the fuming redhead. She lifted her wand so it was pointed towards them, "I was out there for an _hour_, running for my life. And then I run into _you_," she pointed an offended finger at James, "I want to know what happened out there. I know you idiots had something to do with this! Tell me why there was a werewolf out there! Tell me why all four of you look like you ran a kilometer! Tell me _what on earth_ you are doing running in the forest on an October night _shirtless_!"

The two boys blinked at her and then James spoke up, "You're actually quite lucky I had the time,"

"And the decency," Sirius cut in.

James glared at him but continued, "to put pants on,"

Sirius smirked and stepped towards her, "Maybe not all that lucky. Most girls would love to see a naked Prongs run wildly through the forest," he walked next to Lily and whispered into her ear, "Rumour has it Prong's other wand is a real wonder,"

Lily quickly stood up and pointed at Sirius. Sirius raised his hands up so they were next to his head. Lily was shaking but she said fiercely, "What. Is. Going. On. Tell me!"

James walked closer to her his hands in front of him trying to calm her down, but instead she shouted, "Don't walk any closer, Potter! Tell me what's going on! Now! Or I'll hex you!"

"Evans, there's no need for that, put the wand down," James walked over to her and reached for her hand, "Please Lily," _Please_. Lily's never gotten a please from him.

"And how about you lower your voice a bit would ya? We've all got headaches and poor Remus needs some beauty sleep," Sirius said giving her a wink after. Sirius had distracted her enough for James, who quickly stole the wand from Lily. She whirled around and pushed James down.

"Don't touch me! And give that back!"

"Blimey, Evans, mind giving me a minute, would you?" James yelled back rubbing the back of his head.

"Indoor voices please," Sirius commented. He leaned against the bathroom door, the door Lily had entered through earlier.

James slowly got up. He took a long look at Lily and she stared back at him with the same amount of intensity. Lily did not hate James, as of recently. They were Head Boy and Girl together and they agreed in order for them to do well with their jobs they had to get along. They still bickered at each other frequently but it was way more controlled than before.

"Not really fair that the two of you are having an eye staring contest without inviting me. Any who, I play winner," Sirius called.

James looked away and shook his head sighing, "Lily sit down,"

Lily as stubborn, as she was, didn't budge, making James mad, "Lily if you want to know _anything_, I suggest you _sit down_,"

"So what? So the two of you could kill me right here, right now, bite me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius stepped away from the door and crossed his arms, looking at Lily as if she was crazy.

"She thinks we're damn werewolves," James muttered. With his wand and some magic he wiggled out Sirius's wand out of his pockets and threw it across the room, landing on a pile of clothes. James threw his, too, landing on his dresser, "We're wandless, Evans," he put his hands up by his head, "So are you. And if I was a wolf I wouldn't have saved you. By the way I think you're forgetting that I was with you when, said werewolf, past by us in the bushes," Lily blushed completely forgetting about that.

She sat back down onto the couch and looked at James and Sirius. They were both still shirtless, raw scratches and all. Lily sighed, "Just please, tell me what's going on," her voice sounded so tired.

Sirius and James looked at each other. Sometimes Lily thought they were so close that they could speak telepathically. They can just stare at each other and then make a silent agreement. Which they did because they nodded at each other and Sirius said, "You have to trust us, okay? You have to pay really close attention because I am not repeating anything. Most importantly, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Promise?"

Lily stuck out her pinky as if offering it took them and nodded, "Pinky promise,"

The two boys stared at little her finger confused.

"Prongs, what do you think she's doing?"

"Not so sure Sirius. Maybe it's a muggle thing. Lily, sweetheart, what exactly are you doing?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and explained, "_Do not call me sweetheart_. And for your information it is a muggle thing," she stepped hesitantly towards James and took his hand, "We wrap our pinkies around the other," they wrapped their pinkes around the other, "And make a promise. The wrapping is to conceal the promise. If one of us break the promise, the other gets to punish the promise breaker. In our case, hexing will do,"

James smiled at her, "Lily, I would never hex you,"

Lily ignored him and said, "Potter, do you promise to answer all my questions?"

"I do," he gave her a wink.

"Oh my Merlin, Potter! Take this seriously!"

"I am! I do promise!" he laughed.

"Fine, what would you like me to promise?"

"To come with me for a couple of Butterbeers at Hogsmeade,"

Both Lily and Sirius groaned. Sirius said, "Oi! Prongs, can we hurry this please, I want to get some shut eye,"

"Fine, do you Lily Evans promise to not tell a soul about _anything_ we tell you?"

"I promise,"

She did the same with Sirius and they all sat down in there respected seats. James pulled out a chair from the corner and sat in front of Lily, Sirius perched himself on to the window sill, opening a Quidditch Magazine that James had lying around, Lily sat back down onto the couch. Sirius and James were still, very much, shirtless.

Lily sighed, "It would be very appreciated if the two of you would put a shirt on, it's a bit chilly here don't you think?"

"But Lily, these abdomens were meant to be seen by the innocent eyes!" Sirius cheered.

She rolled her eyes and threw some of James's dirty shirts at him and Sirius, "Clothing. Now,"

They dressed up and James asked, "So Lily, what do want to know?"

"Who is the werewolf?"

James and Sirius looked at each other uneasily, "Quick one aren't you, Evans," Sirius teased, "Lillian, it's not exactly our secret to tell,"

"But you promised!" Lily whined, "And don't call me Lillian, that's not even my full name," she thought for a bit, "It's not the two of you then," both of the boys nodded. Lily thought a bit harder and gasped, "It's Remus! Moony, as in full moon!"

They nodded slowly again, "Not much can get passed you, huh, that's for sure," James said.

"Severus was right!" she gasped.

James watched her quizzically, "He told you Remus was a werewolf?" Lily nodded.

"Save a bloke and he ends up ratting you out," James muttered quietly enough for Lily to dismiss.

She looked at Remus on the bed and frowned, "But why Remus?"

"Well, Lily-"

"James, you promised!"

He stared at her, a bit flushed, because she _rarely_ said his first name, and she _rarely_ begged, he gulped and Sirius rolled his eyes, "Blimey, you are a sad, sad excuse for a bloke, James. Just with a few flutters of the eyes and you're done! Remus's secret won't be safe because of your raging, desperate hormones!" his left hand flew into the air in exasperation.

James glared at him and cleared his throat, "When Remus was little-"

"Oi! Prongs! What are you doing!" Sirius whined.

"We promised,"

"_We intertwined pinkies_, James! We didn't sign a contract or anything!"

James ignored him and continued, "As I was saying," Sirius smacked his forehead, "Remus was seven when he got bitten. His mum and dad tried everything they could do to cure the bite, but nothing really worked. Every full moon, Remus would leap out of his window and run into the forest, doing who-knows-what. They'd find him in the morning, naked and extremely exhausted,"

"Like right now," Sirius pointed out, now gradually accepting what was happening.

"So they endured it for a while, and then Remus got the letter from Hogwarts. They explained the situation to Dumbledore, and being the spirited oldie he is, didn't care much about Remus's, er, condition," James looked sadly at Remus but turned back to Lily, "Fast forward here we are running around in the woods with him, and talking to you."

"That didn't explain much, Potter," Lily remarked.

James groaned and ran his hands over his face, "Ask the questions, Lily. We'll answer them,"

"How and when did you find out?"

"In the second year, we all started getting hints, like something was calling us into the woods, attracting us towards Remus," Sirius explained, Lily realised it was the same force that drew her in, Sirius continued without looking up from the magazine, "The first night, Prongs, Wormtail, and I all ran into each other in front of the shrieking shack. We sort of put things together about the things we knew and then we confronted Remus the next day, when he was feeling better,

"Remus explained everything, how Dumbledore would bring him to the shrieking shack, making sure he was far away from Hogsmeade, where he couldn't hurt anyone. But as a werewolf, he couldn't not hurt something, so he resorted to hurting himself,"

"That's why his face is always scratched up. I always thought that you gits had something to do with it," Lily said, "So what do you two, plus Peter have to do with this? Why were you all in the forest?"

"We found a way to lessen the, uh, self harm," James said quietly, "We, ah turn into 'companions' or 'distractions' letting him out of the shrieking shack," he watched her carefully, waiting for her to catch on.

Lily's eyes widened, "Prongs, the stag, Padfoot as in a dog, Wormtail like a rat's. Animagi. Oh my," she paused dramatically, deciding what to say, "You IDIOTIC TWATS! Do you _know_ how much trouble you can all get into? You can all be sent to Azkaban!"

James ran a hand through his hair, again, "It's for Remus. If we weren't running around with him, well, he probably wouldn't be _here_,"

"How though? Animagus is very difficult. It's for the sk-"

"Skilled, powerful, I know and I am," Sirius cut her off and winked at her.

"It took lots, and lots, and lots of practice but we got it," James said.

"Yeah, two hundred and eighty mishaps later," Sirius muttered.

"You guys were distracting him so I could get away," Lily said slowly. James and Sirius nodded just as slow.

"Took you a very long time to get the hint, though," Sirius mumbled. He sat up straight, "James, being the hero he wants to be, had to get you out of there before Remus decided who he wanted to kill,"

"No," Lily said, "He _didn't_ want to kill me. He just kept staring at me," she hated how she only realized now.

"That sounds very familiar," Sirius said.

"He did the same to us," James looked at Lily even harder, "I think you were supposed to find Remus like that. It's like he needed you to know,"

She thought about it. Remus was her favourite out of all the Marauders. He was smart, reasonable and kind. He didn't play pranks as much as the other three did, but yeah, he did _some_. In the sixth year, Remus and Lily were both prefects. They got closer, but not in a way that would attract her to him romantically. They were friends.

"Does that mean he needs my help with something?"

"I don't think so, everything's going as it usually goes," James leaned into his chair.

"Yes, just peachy," Sirius deadpanned.

Lily stared at them, long and hard and sighed, "Why didn't you register?"

Sirius raised his hand and smiled, "Being unregistered has it's benefits,"

"Like?"

"We all know Sirius is going to end up in prison one day," James started. Sirius glared at him and threw a cushion at him, James laughed, "It'll be easier for him to escape if they don't know what they can do,"

"That's a very bad point if you're trying to convince me this is good," Lily said.

"Think of it this way," Sirius said, "We could be in real danger, facing Voldemort, perhaps," Lily shivered at the name, and James frowned at him, "What? We're going to be Aurors some day and this'll be the things we do. Anyways, if the enemy doesn't know what we could do, then the enemy can't prepare for it,"

"Better," Lily pondered, "Who knows though?"

"Know what?"

"That you can all transform into animals,"

James and Sirius glanced each other and James, again for the millionth time, ran a hand through his hair, "Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and well you,"

Some part of Lily was happy that she had this special knowledge. Another part of her didn't like knowing at all. What if it accidentally slipped out? What if someone forced it out of her to use against the boys.

James noticed she was arguing with herself, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"What if someone finds out? You guys are so young, you're risking your lives, your freedom. Even your names, James, your father is _very_ famous in this world, you're risking that?"

"My dad wouldn't mind if he knew what it was for,"

"And I'm just another hole on the family tree," Sirius said nonchalantly, "I'm fine really,"

"What if Regulus finds out?" Lily thought about how his younger brother could use information like this.

"Like I said," Sirius's voice got softer and sadder, "I'm a burnt mark on a big, pretty piece of paper. It doesn't matter, I don't matter, they don't notice me, nothing for him to tell,"

Lily thought about his answer and came up with another question, she asked, "What happens if Remus hurts you guys. Unintentionally of course,"

"That's why there's three of us there, Lils, we look out for each other," James smiled at her trying to get her to cool down.

"We're the Marauders," Sirius laughed, "When one of us gets into shit, the other three endure the pain, with the sad git"

The room went silent for a bit. Lily watched the boys while they stared back. She had nothing else to ask.

Finally she said, "This is all so brave and brilliant, but still so so stupid,"

"Prongs, I think she just complimented us," Sirius chuckled looking up from the magazine.

"I think so, too, Snuffles," James smiled triumphantly. Sirius glared at him not liking that nickname.

"You boys aren't too bad I guess," Lily gave a small smile.

"It took you almost six years to realize that, Evans?" James laughed.

"The year's still early, Prongs. We've got all time in the year to cuddle up and love each other," again, for Merlin's sake, Sirius winked at her.

He then stood up and walked towards the bathroom door, opening it, "Now, Lily, mind my manners, really, but it's late, I ran a whole lot, and it would be e_xquisite_ - ooh big word you like that right? - if you ran off back into your dorm and went to sleep. We can chat about this over tea tomorrow if you wan-"

"I want to be here when Remus wakes up," she looked up at him.

"You what?"

"I want to talk to Remus, I want to know why I was drawn to find him,"

James frowned at her, "Lily, when we asked him, _he_ didn't even know,"

"Still, I want to talk to Remus,"

Sirius and James looked at each other, talking telepathically again, well not really. Sirius leaned against the door frame, "I don't think it's a good idea for him to know about you knowing,"

" Pardon the pun, Black, but please do take me seriously. I. Want. To. Talk. To. Him."

"So you'll be staying here, in Prongs's room?" Sirius asked, trying to drive her out.

"Well, yes,"

Sirius looked at James again waiting for an answer. James leaned into his chair once more and close his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine, Evans, you can stay,"

"Oi! Prongs! What the bloody hell?" Sirius called out. Lily gave Sirius a winning smile.

"I think she's right. Remus should know she knows," James explained.

"_I_ think you're just horny and trying to get a chance to shag her, maybe just even snog her! James! Think about this!"

"Sirius, I did think about it and she's staying. And you make it sound like you won't be staying here, too,"

Sirius pouted closing the door and walked back to the window sill, "That's where I usually sleep, Evans. That's _my couch_," he crossed his arms making him look like a child, which he was in some ways.

"Lily's sleeping on the couch, you stay on the sill, and I'll just make something for the night. There is no problem," James stood up and started aligning chairs against the wall, laying a thick blanket over them.

Sirius stretched out on the window sill mumbling about secret female powers. James walked over to her and handed her a pillow and a blanket. They were all getting comfy when a question formed in Lily's head.

"James?" he smiled at the sound of his name from her lips.

"Yes, Lily?"

He noticed her blush, "Why were you shirtless in the forest?"

James _could not sleep_. You'd think that after six years he'd get use to Sirius's loud snores. But he wasn't. The fact that he was sleeping on four chairs with a blanket over it was probably another factor. The other distraction was the redhead lying down on his couch who was still wide awake.

She was beautiful. There was absolutely no doubt about it. Her hair framed her face perfectly and brought out her creamy skin tone. The slight blush that still creeped on her cheeks made her look adorable the same way her scrunched up eyebrows did.

And then there was the way she'd say his name. So softly and innocently. The way she talked, really, just entertained him greatly. She'd start off trying to stay in control but slowly she'd feel comfortable enough to let him in. She was smart, witty, funny, especially when she tried to act tough.

Oh Merlin, James loved her.

He'd known since the 5th year, when he first started courting her, asking for a date all the time. It grew over the year as she gradually softened up towards him and now, the beginning of their 7th year, James had this unbelievably strong attraction for her.

Currently, they were, and you have to believe this, staring at each other. It started when James caught a glance at her and she just so happened to turn her body to face him. After that they were just staring at each other. Her emerald eyes bore into his hazel ones. This was eye contact. A good eye contact. Not like the scary glares he'd give her while they were growing up, but a safe friendly stare. But James didn't like just staring. He tried hard to not stare at her lips to often but it was _very very_ difficult. Her naturally pink lips were just very hard to not kiss.

So James slowly stood up from his makeshift bed and walked towards the couch. Lily only watched him, didn't protest, move or roll her eyes. Instead she made room for him to sit when he lifted the blanket off her legs. She rested her legs on his lap and stared at him, again, curiously. James blushed at the contact. They've never really touched before. Yeah Lily jabbed a finger at him a lot, but that was the only touching they've ever done. He watched her carefully as her gaze lingered towards Remus. He frowned knowing what it was like to find out Remus's secret. Confusion, worry and a whole lot of sympathization.

He gently reached for her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, "You should be asleep,"

"I'm actually _very_ tired, but I can't sleep,"

"Because?"

"Because, I don't know," Lily rubbed her eye with her other hand. She hadn't reacted yet to James soft gesture.

"Now what's running on in that head of yours?" James smiled at her sweetly.

She looked at him and blushed a bit, but she didn't care because she was so tired, "Let's not talk about running, my legs are still killing me,"

James chuckled lightly, "Still hurts?"

"A bit. The scars are gone but they're still pretty sore,"

James lifted his wand in his hand and a bottle of pills floated into the room from the bathroom, "Here," he said, "I use these whenever I get hurt from practice,"

Lily inspected the bottle. Inside were little blue gel pills. Lily laughed, "It says, 'Side effects include drowsiness, dizziness, possible stomach pains and certain body part deformations. Please consult with Madam Pomfrey,' James are you sure this is okay for me? How do I know you're not trying to drug me up?"

James feigned hurt, "Lily! How can you accuse me of such a thing? Here I am trying to help and you accuse me of attempted rape?"

"Rape?" Lily laughed harder, "I was going along the lines of pranking me while I sleep. But _rape_? Potter, I know you fancy me, but should I be worried?"

James blushed, he really thought she was implying it. Lily noticed his expression, "I'm kidding. Give me one," He handed her a pill and she swallowed it dry.

"Is Sirius always this loud?" Lily asked out of nowhere.

"Unfortunately," he squeezed her hand, "Is it bothering you? I can always tell him to go back to his dorm,"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Wow, special treatment. I'm alright, Potter, I can handle some snoring,"

James's hand made it's way towards his hair and ran through it, "Anything for you, Lilykins,"

Lily smiled and her heel dug into his stomach making James smile and grunt, "Lily, not Lilykins,"

James smirked, "James, not Potter," he said softly.

Lily caught the change of tone and looked at him. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't find James attractive. Actually she was a big liar, she'd declared many times that next to Sirius, James was the most repulsive bloke ever to breathe. But she was a liar because James was attractive. Not only was he tall and lean and strong, or the fact that his hazel eyes were so easy to melt into, or even the fact that his hair was messy in a good way. It was the smallest things he did, his little mannerisms that attracted her. The way he pouted unconsciously when he disagreed with something, the way he blinked repeatedly when he disagreed with something, and as much as she'd deny it, the way he ran his hand through his dark hair. She loved the way he talked to the third, second and first years, the way they all looked at him like he was their hero, the way James could actually take things - other than Quidditch and her - seriously. James wasn't really a bad person like she'd thought he was back when he bullied Snape. Lily knew this for a while. It was this strong feeling she had, gnawing in the pit of her stomach, trying to climb through, past her heart, past her throat and out her mouth, ready to announce to the world. Lily had fallen for James. James Potter.

"Lily," James voice drew her out of her thoughts, "What's wrong? You're looking at me again,"

"Oh," Lily blinked and then rubbed her eyes, "I was just thinking,"

"That's never good," James remarked.

"I was _thinking_ that you're actually really s_weet_,"

James right eyebrow shot up and a confused smile formed on his lips, "Lily, you're killing my masculinity,"

"You're a prat, Potter, a git, an idiot and I hope you get hexed every time you turn a corner," she deadpanned, "Better?"

"Ha-ha," James rolled his eyes, "Thanks by the way, though. It's not everyday you compliment me more than once,"

She smiled at him and her eyes slowly started to close. She shifted so her body faced the back of the couch and James. He let out an uncomfortable moan.

Lily's eyes opened, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he breathed.

"You probably brushed your legs on Little James," Sirius said from the window sill. His back faced them and it looked a lot like he was still sleeping.

"Pardon?" Lily asked. She lifted the blanket up and saw that her knee was actually resting near, er, a standing Little James.

"He's standing up isn't he?" Sirius mumbled. James and Lily were close to tomatoes, bright red.

James threw a dirty sock ball at Sirius and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm so sorry, Lily,"

She laughed softly, "Nice to know Little James fancies me, too,"

James groaned, "Now look what you did, Black! She's teasing me!"

"People are trying to sleep, Prongs, it's past 2, you know," and like that Sirius Black resumed to his snoring.

"James, it's alright, it's… natural. Actually it's quite flattering, knowing I attract you in that way," she said awkwardly.

James noticed her cheeks tinting pink and laughed, "He's dead to me when he wakes up," he muttered.

Lily smiled at him and yawned, "I think your pills are taking effect. I'm a bit drowsy,"

"Would you like me to leave?" James asked, "If I'm making you uncomfortable, I can go back,"

"Honestly, we both know _you're_ the uncomfortable one here," Lily laughed and her eyes closed.

James rolled his eyes, "So you want me here?"

"Yes," her eyes fluttered open realizing what she just said. When she didn't take it back James looked at her with the same intensity he had whenever he looked at her seriously. There was a glint in his eyes and his brows were coming together, his mouth open a bit like he was going to ask a question.

Then he smiled and said, "Okay. I'll stay here," he was still watching her, and she still didn't say anything, so again they were just staring at each other.

Within that moment, while Lily looked into his eyes, she realized how far they've come over the years. The first time they met back in the train compartment - she, no doubt, disliked him because he was a bully, picking on Severus just because he was Slytherin - then through the years he gave her more reasons to hate him, he was a jerk, cocky, annoying and ridiculously immature toerag. Throughout the first to the fifth year, he still a major twat, pranking everyone, especially her, and hexing whoever he wanted. Then there was that dreadful day that ended her relationship with Severus. The day James had Snape upside down revealing his underwear. The day when Snape chose dignity over her, refusing her help, her allegiance, her pity, he called her a Mudblood. She hated him. Both of them. James for pushing Snape into doing it, and Snape for falling into it. It didn't matter how many times they apologized to her. She hated them. But after that incident, James changed, he became more mature, studied more, took things seriously. He was a leader and she _liked_ leader James. That's probably why she forgave, because he changed. Snape never did. Then she found out he was going to be Head Boy. Within the two months they've been at school, they got close. Like real _close_. They spent so many nights walking around the Gryffindor tower talking about the school, their friends and sometimes, _sometimes_, even Quidditch. And now, that she learned about Remus and what James, Sirius and Peter did for him, her respect for him was at it's peak. It was obvious to the people around them that Lily liked James the same way he liked her. _Immensely._

"Lily, is everything alri-" he was cut off with a kiss. Lily grabbed his shirt down and tugged him towards her. James with wide eyes eventually kissed back and moved his mouth with hers expertly. When his chest was pressed against hers she let go of his shirt and slid her hands to the back of his neck and gently massaged it bringing him closer to her. James moaned and licked her lips making her gasp and open her mouth. His tongue slid in making Lily giggle. One of his hands found it's way into her hair and the other pressed against the armrest making sure he didn't crush her with his body. Lily bit his lip making him hiss and kiss her harder.

When they were finally out of breath, James rested his forehead on hers, his hot breath sent shivers down her skin.

Lily closed her eyes and whispered, "James?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"Your offer for some Butterbeers, is that still up for taking?"

James laughed, "Yes, yes it is,"

"Good, good, good," she turned her head and James was left resting his head against her neck, "A quarter past two, not a minute late, James," she whispered.

James smiled at the sound of his name, "Of course not,"

They moved so that they both fit on the couch lying beside each other, James's arm around Lily, the blanket covering them. Her head rested on his forearm and her back touched his front. Little James was greatly uncomfortable, but James had never felt better.

Remus and Lily were seated a few tables away from him, Sirius, Peter, Marlene and Alice. Remus looked like on the verge of tears and Lily was trying to calm him down by rubbing his arm. James watched them intently, barely touching his food.

Sirius tsked, "One snog and you think he owns the girl," he said it quietly enough for the girls to ignore.

Peter snorted, "She finally kissed you?"

James looked left and right and then down to his food and nodded.

Peter clapped him on the back and laughed, "Oh Merlin! He spent forever talking about snogging her and now that she finally did he's gone hushed!"

"Mind quieting down, Wormtail? She didn't tell the girls yet,"

"Keeping you a secret, is she? And why does Sirius know if this is supposed to be so low key?"

"Because I was there," Sirius grumbled, "Kept me up all night with their flirting, and then I wake up and they're spooning on _my_ couch,"

James hit him in the back of his head, "First of all, it's _my_ couch. Really, it came from _my_ house, from _my_ room,"

"Your mum said anything in your house is mine, too," Sirius chimed.

James rolled his eyes, "Second, you could've followed Peter here back to _your_ dorm, if you wanted you could've slept in Lily's room,"

"Really? Would you really like me in a room full of your girlfriend's knickers and brassieres?"

"Good point," James mumbled, he cleared his throat, "And she's not my girlfriend, not yet that is,"

"Then when," Peter smirked.

"Well this twat is leaving our Quidditch scrimmage to head to Hogsmeade with the redhead. Prongs, you better pull that Potter charm and get to second base because this is the _second_ time you've abandoned me this week,"

James glared at him and threw a piece of his pancake at him and Sirius threw a spoonful of hash browns back. Marlene frowned at them, "Boys, you shouldn't be throwing food like that,"

Sirius pointed at James, "He started it,"

"He deserved it," James retorted.

Marlene rolled her eyes and grabbed both of their plates and scooped the food onto her's and Alice's plate.

"Marlene!" Sirius cried, "I'm a growing boy! I need food!"

She ignored him and said to Peter, "Peter be a lad and share your food with these idiots, would ya?"

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because you didn't try stopping them," she held her head up high.

"And _you're_ going to eat that all?" Sirius spat.

"_I'm_ a growing girl," she stuck her tongue out and then shoveled some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"That's it, McKinnon, I like a girl that can eat plenty," he said flirtatiously, "And if you don't keep that tongue in your mouth it might end up in my throat," he winked at her and she pretended to vomit.

Alice seemed to have ignored them and leaned towards James, "James, do you happen to know what those two are talking about?" she gestured towards Remus and Lily.

"Clearly it's something that doesn't involve us. If it were then they'd be here talking. I think we should just leave it like that," James answered not looking up from his empty plate.

"Oh c'mon, Potter! What's with you today? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did ya?" Marlene laughed.

"More like the wrong side of the couch," Sirius mumbled.

"James is right, Mar, we should leave the two alone. They'd tell us if the like," Alice smiled at all of them.

James looked towards Lily and Remus who were still deep in conversation, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He watched as Lily nodded while Remus explained something and then she said something - and James just wanted to be there beside Lily it was ridiculous.

Now that he_ finally_ got to kiss her goodnight, wake up with her in his arms, kiss her good morning and go to Hogsmeade with her, all by the way in the span of 24 hours, he couldn't find himself tired of her. He wanted to hear her laugh or say his name or listen to her explain something, he just wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to watch her hands lace into his, like the way she did this morning when they woke up, he wanted to see her bite her lip and he wanted to see the way her face broke into a smile. He wanted to smell the light smell of strawberries that she always left hanging around. He wanted to taste the sweet hint of strawberry lip balm on her lips. He wanted to feel her body relax against his and - Merlin's beard! It's been one night and he's more infatuated than ever.

As he broke out of his daze he noticed Remus and Lily stand up from their table and hug. Remus was taller than Lily so her head tucked beneath his chin. They rocked a bit and Lily rubbed his arm saying something. James couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as he watched them walk towards them together.

Lily waved her hand in front of James's face and laughed when his eyes widened. She smiled, "Earth to, James?" he would've answered if it wasn't for her laugh that seemed to put him into a trance.

"James?" she said again, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" James answered lamely.

"You're looking at me like I'm a medium rare steak," she laughed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry was just thinking," her aroma was distracting him like her laugh.

"Aw that's never good," she teased, quoting him from the night before. James looked into her eyes and she looked into his, smiling.

"Now, James," she said sitting up straight and reaching for his hand. The people at their table listened and watched them curiously, wondering why on earth was_ Lily_ holding _James's_ hand. Lily seemed to have ignored them and continued, "I was informed, rather rudely actually, that you have a Quidditch scrimmage later,"

James groaned and shot Sirius a dirty glare who just looked back at him with a wink. Lily pulled James's head towards her again and elaborated, "And as Head Boy and Girl, we're to set a good example and keeping a promise one of them. So I asked Dumbledore and McGonagall if we could leave for Hogsmeade _after breakfast_ and return a bit after lunch so you can play Quidditch. What do you think?"

Now almost most of the Gryffindor table were watching their Head Girl ask their Head Boy out on a date. It was almost quiet as they waited for James to answer.

James gulped and nodded quickly, "I'm done breakfast!" the whole table roared laughing and James felt his cheeks heat up as he looked at Sirius who was slamming his head on the table repeatedly.

He looked at Lily who had a slightly amused look on her face, he cleared his throat and continued, "What I meant was that we can go now if you like,"

Lily smiled and nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him to her side, "Good,"

Lily and James walked out of the Great Hall holding hands leaving most of everyone gaping at them. Sirius jumped up in his seat and started cheering and wolf whistled, Remus and Peter clapped along with him laughing while Alice and Marlene watched their best friend canter away from them.

Marlene was the first to speak, "What in Merlin's beard just happened?"

Sirius smiled at her victoriously, "Evans fancies Prongs, Mar. _Evan wants him_,"


End file.
